Es Amor
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: Como iba a pensar que tratando de hacerle sentir celos al teme; el celoso terminara siendo yo... por que aquí había sentimientos en mi a los que aun yo no le ponía nombre. ¡No te atrevas a acercartele maldito perro de kiba!


-Ei teme, entonces no tienes miedo de que alguien más enamore a Sakura chan antes que tú- dijo un joven rubio de aspecto vivaz y tranquilizador con una linda sonrisa imperactiva

-Tsk!- fue todo lo que pudo o más bien quiso decir

-Anda teme no niegues que te pone celoso el que salga con alguien-

-Ella no sale con nadie- por instinto salió de su boca la oración

-¡Ha! Te pille te dan celos-

-No #¬¬-

-A que si ¬u¬ -

En ese momento al otro lado de la calle iba pasando con una tímida sonrisa la cual cubría con su mano izquierda la linda y tímida Hinata la que era acompañada por Kiba con su inseparable akamaru, iban caminando juntos como si de una cita se tratase y por la sonrisa de ella y por la manera en que la cara de Kiba mostraba el placer de estar con ella, realmente parecía una cita o tal vez no lo parecía… lo era. Era una cita

-dobe realmente creo que debes de preocuparte más por ti que por mí, o ¿no tienes miedo de que alguien enamore a Hinata antes que tú?- dijo el chico azabache de ojos ónix, mejor amigo y confidente de Naruto conocedor del recién descubierto amor de Naruto por Hinata, claro recién descubierto por Naruto a causa de un venidero ataque de celos al ver a la joven de ojos color perla con otro. Sasuke ya sabía de ese amor ya que era fácil darse cuenta al ver a Naruto y notar como el siempre se aseguraba de que cada paso, cada sonrisa, cada mirada que diera Hinata quedara grabada en su memoria para siempre

-no la estaba tratando de enamorar es solo que estaban de entrenamiento- dijo Naruto tratando de convencerse más a el que a Sasuke

-así y donde está el otro del equipo, porque son tres ¿no?- argumento el azabache en un intento de que Naruto abriera los ojos y viera que la podía perder y justo en el momento en que este pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza, su rostro se tiño de el más ligero carmesí, como si de un deja vu se tratase solo que tratándose esta vez de él, por que el también podía a perder a Sakura en cualquier momento… - TSK! Esto es estúpido- pero ya no había nadie a su lado para oírlo…

Naruto se encontraba notablemente siguiendo a Hinata y a Kiba, lo cual no hacia precisamente de una manera discreta, los siguió por cuadras y cuadras, atravez de rejas, bardas y demás hasta que llegaron a estar una calle antes de la mansión Hyuga; ahí Kiba dejo a Hinata despidiéndose de ella con un dulce beso en su mano, levanto su mirada hasta ella y dando un grito a akamaru y de felicidad agarro a correr lejos de Hinata que justo cuando se alejo Kiba, ella se recargo en la pared de la calle, tapo su rostro y empezó a sollozar despacio y pausado, por lo que no pareciera que estuviera llorando y Naruto noto ese pequeño cambio en su actitud al alejarse Kiba pero, iluso como normalmente es creyó que Hinata tapaba su cara por que estaba escondiendo sus sonrojos tan naturales en ella y que le llamaban tanto la atención como le gustaban.

Se decidió, bajo del árbol en el que anteriormente se había encontrado para ver mejor la escena que actualmente era Hinata sola en la calle, así que sin más se decidió y dio paso seguro hacia Hinata para decirle todo lo que verla y sentirla cerca le provocaba…

-hola Hinata chan-

-hola .to kun- dijo mencionado cada silaba con una suavidad casi tangente

-oye Hinata chan yo solo quiero decirte que…- toda la valentía se le esfumo por el caño

-que sucede Naruto kun-y aun sin levantar el rostro, limpio sus mejillas de unas lagrimas que le habían traicionado

- te ha pasado algo Hinata chan- el desconcierto empezó a invadir el cuerpo de rubiecillo

Hinata solo pudo sonreír por las atenciones de este y subió su rostro para encontrar en la mirada de Naruto una preocupación real, lo que como ya le era algo natural subiera sangre a sus mejillas tornándolas de un ligero carmín pero ella no podía decirle que el dolor le invadía por que hoy había tenido una cita con Kiba en la que ella le había prometido a el que en ningún momento pensaría en Naruto pero aunque la paso bien no dejo ni un solo momento de pensar como seria salir con Naruto como seria dedicarle sus sonrisas a el y tampoco le diría que derramaba algunas lagrimas por el dolor que sentía al engañar a Kiba y a ella misma por que nunca lo dejaría de amar

-Gome Naruto kun no es na… nada- articulo lo ultimo con tan poco realismo que ni ella lo creyó

Y entonces en la cara de preocupación de Naruto se atisbaron otros sentimientos como la ira y el enojo –dime Hinata chan si ese maldito de Kiba y su perro te hicieron algo por que si es así yo yo…-

Ella abrió los ojos en desmesura –no claro que… no Na…ruto kun, el, el no me a hecho nada- y otra vez sus ojos vagaron hasta llegar al suelo sentía desmallarse, sentía a su corazón hacerse grande y pequeño a cada segundo esta era la primera conversación tan larga que tenia con su único amor y también la única en la que aun no se desmallaba y el seguía ahí viéndola y ella no podía soportar su mirada aguamarina por mas de 4 segundos sin desmallarse; y entonces sintió la mano de el en su barbilla obligándola con suavidad a levantar la mirada en la que ella también vio dolor

-hina chan ¿te a lastimado?- ella sintió que las pocas fuerzas que aun la mantenían de pie le abandonaban por que ella le causaría dolor a Kiba mañana al decirle que prefería que nunca mas lo volviesen a intentar por que su corazón nunca cambiaria a su actual poseedor, no podía también causarle dolor a Naruto a el no. Preferiría morir antes de verle sufrir

-no- fue todo lo que sus pulmones le dieron permiso de articular

-Mira Hinata chan yo se que no es de mi incumbencia pero, pero no creo que, bueno es que, tu entiendes ¿no? jeje ¿estoy algo nervioso eh? – Tenia un gran nerviosismo debido a que toda una corriente eléctrica recorría por su cuerpo al sentir el suave tacto de la cremosa piel de Hinata –jeje lo siento ¡de veras!- y bajo su mirada no podía soportar ver el color perla de esos ojos que le trasmitían tanta pureza y tranquilidad

-Pasa algo Naruto kun- sintió que la fuerza le volvía por que si ella era quien lo dañaba tenia que ser fuerte como para saber que era y dejar de hacerlo o impedir que siguiera causándole dolor

-Sssshhhh!-le silencio posando también su dedo pulgar en sus labios y demonios que le invadieron una ganas de arremeter contra esos labios y besarlos pero la pureza que mostraban sus ojos también la trasmitían sus labios y seria un estúpido al profanarlos y sonrió por que entonces seria un idiota ¡Si! Pero el más feliz del mundo

Ella sintió que el corazón le desbocaba en este momento mas que nunca deseaba que sus piernas le flaquearan y la inconsciencia le llegara y ella feliz la aceptaría con la ultima sensación de el tomando su cara y con su dedo rozando de sus labios y aunque el le pidió silencio ella como quiera no podía articular nada absolutamente nada, entre cerro los ojos esperando paciente a que Naruto hablara

El suspiro tan profundo como sus pulmones le dieron aire y se preparo para decir aquello que su corazón no sabia aceptar -Mira Hinata chan Yo se que amas a Kiba y lo res… -

Lo interrupio -Nee Na… Naruto kun- suspiro hondo –yo… yo solo te amo a ti-

-peto pero debo decirte que ¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?- una emoción embriagante le empezó a invadir y le dejo sin mas palabras que las ya había pronunciado

-Umm lo siento, no debi decirlo- el rostro de la chica estaba invadido por el fuerte carmin

-No, no, no, por favor hina chan repítelo una vez- vio la cara sonrojada de la dulce joven –por favor, solo para mi

-Yo… yo, t, -suspiro profundo, tomando valor -te amo- ella cerro fuertemente los ojos esperado por una reacción

-Hinata chan- algo en el interior de chico se removió armando un alboroto en su interior y no era precisamente el kiubi el que armaba ese alboroto –yo, yo siento algo por ti, pero no sé lo que es pero si tú me ayudas…- sus palabras fueron calladas por toda la valentía de Hinata haciendo presión en sus suaves labios durante dos segundos pero tan pronto como dejo estupefacto a Naruto fue como el logro recuperarse para poner una de sus manos en la cintura de la chicas ojos color perla y la otra mano en las mejillas de la misma y casi a movimientos melodiosos los labios de ambos se reunieron otra vez pero esta vez para ambos ser participes de aquella danza entre sus labios donde los únicos invitados eran los sentimientos de ambos descubriéndose

-Ahora lo sé… es amor- fue lo último que el joven susurro entre besos antes de entregarse por completo a ese sentimiento recién descubierto


End file.
